Flawless
by YF-Emy. Miki-Kun and KZ-Jo
Summary: In kindergarten, Sasuke met a boy, who he thought was perfect. Throughout the 2 weeks they had together, Sasuke fell in love. After years of changing schools and moving countries what will happen when the two meet again? A promise binds them. A story about friendship and love, in it's purest form. How long can you keep yourself from forgetting? -SasuNaru, OC!Incest, Yaoi, Yuri
1. The Maple and the Hedge

Flawless

I kneeled by the old maple tree, looking through the hedge. The untrimmed grass by it cut off almost all of my view through it, so I pushed my index and middle finger through the metal hoops to push some of it to the side. Somehow I was curious, of what was on the other side of the steel barrier, I had never gotten out of this enclosed area (in the radius of a kilometer or so), except when my mother came and took me home for the day. My house is pretty far from my kindergarten, so mother always takes me by car. Seeing nothing but more tall grass and a few tiny flowers, I pulled my hand out of the fence and turned back around, feeling a bit disappointed. I mean, come on; what was I expecting - a land of candy and sweets? Yeah, the mind of a five-year-old, it's beautiful.

I averted my eyes to the maple, eyeing the place where I accidentally ripped its bark off while climbing up on the lowest branch. It looked like it was bleeding. It still looked like it even though it happened a few days ago. Stepping forward, I extended my hand and reached out to the bare tree, just to get my palm smeared with sap. I wonder did anyone see me; I just flung the bark over the hedge, pretending like nothing happened. In fact, I was quite scared. ''Oh no! The tree is going to die because of me,'' I thought in that moment. But now I don't think anything. I don't say anything either. A few drops of sap roll down the bare tree. I wipe my hand on the bark on the side and look up. The tree looks like a big house from the inside. The leaves are the walls and the branches are the floors. But is quite hard getting up the ''stairs'' of the green house. From the outside, it doesn't look like anything special. You'd say, ''it's just a tree''. Sometimes it's hard to realize the magic happens inside. A few green leaves slowly and gracefully fall down, landing at my feet. A sparrow lands on a dry and dead branch, making it crack and fall. It quickly hopped up and landed at another, thicker one. The branch sways a bit, but eventually stops moving. The bird looks down with twich-like movements, at me, and blinks, moving its head a little bit. I stare back, into its beady, black eyes, not moving, not blinking. The bird stared back for a few moments, but then, took off. I could barely see its little wings make way through the leaves, it was just gone. Like that. I shook my head and wiped my hand again, this time on my white shorts.

''Sasuke!'' a voice disturbed my thoughts, and made me turn around, facing the pre-school's playground. My eyes overlooked the small area, looking for the voice's owner. Everybody was busy with something else, hence I didn't see anybody even looking at me. The rest of the pre-schoolers were either playing on the metal rocket or the hoops, in the sandbox or under the medium-sized rowan trees and the white willow.

I was about to turn back around to the maple, when someone with ginger hair suddenly jumped in front of my face. The action of the stranger made me lose my balance and stumble back, but unfortunately, a root was standing in the wrong place and tripped me. I hit the ground with an rather unmanly squeak, making the intruder who was now standing in the place where I was before, flinch and chuckle. Another mop of ginger hair came out of the shadow of the old maple tree and hit their other half on the middle of the head. The boy held his head and cried out in hurt, eyes shining with a few small teardrops. He sniffed and fell down on his knees, giving me a look at the other ginger-haired child. The girl had a frown on her face, her eyes were giving away a bit of disappointment. Her green orbs turned to me and she stepped in front of the boy to help me up.

''Are you okay, Sasuke?'' she asked, reaching out a hand to me, her frown turning more upside down the lower her hand went. Her palm was soon right in front of my face. I took her hand and she pulled me up with humongous strength I hadn't known a girl could have. I regained my footing quickly and dusted myself off while watching the girl scold her brother. She had helped him up and dusted him off, wiped his tears away and told him that scaring people wasn't nice. The boy nodded and smiled, and then, turned to me. He sniffled and looked away in embarrassment, blushing a little bit. I couldn't help but notice how big and green his eyes were. He hooked his hands together behind his back and looked down, where he was kicking the ground mildly.

''I'm s-sorry... I d-didn't want to scare y-you like that...'' He said shyly, with a light stutter, and then quickly ran behind his sister, who was now smiling brightly at him. He looked at me from behind his sister, expectantly, so I had no choice but to smile at him a little.

''Apology accepted,'' I said, smirking at how his cheeks got even more red. The girl sighed and looked back at her brother. ''See? It's alright.'' Then, she tuned to me and held out her hand one more time.

''We haven't formally met, haven't we? I'm Emy, and this here,'' I took her hand and shook it, ''is Miki. He's my twin brother.'' She grabbed Miki's hand and made him shake hands with me, too. His face was completely red by now, but he didn't try to hide it anymore. I spotted dirt on his knees and on his white socks and sneakers. ''My name's Sasuke,'' I said, looking at them. The twins were completely identical, the only difference was their hair length. I was a bit amazed at the girl's advanced use in English. It was pretty impressive for a 5-year-old.

''I-it's nice to meet you,'' Miki said, linking his hand together with Emy's. I nodded and Emy smiled. ''We're gonna go now,'' she said and turned around to go. Miki waved with his free hand and stumbled back behind his sister. I turned back to the maple and smiled, ''it was nice to meet you too,'' I said, quietly, and sighed. I held up my right hand and examined the palm. There was a bit of dirt on it. But I didn't mind it. I simply smiled at the little bit of attention and affection I had gotten. I then looked at the hedge I was standing close to. I sighed again and slowly sat down in the soft, green grass under the huge tree and ran my fingers through it, falling back in my thoughts.

...The tree was hurt, wasn't it? Is it going to die? ...It's doing really good, if I have to say so myself. I would have thought it would have died by now. But it wasn't small, oh no. It was bigger than a medium-sized hill. I think. If I am correct, it's Miki and Emy's mom who's currently running the kindergarten. I should ask her how old the maple is. And the hedge, too. It's really rusty, maybe it was black or silver when it was new. I averted my eyes to the hedge, following the hoops from the top to the bottom. I slowly shifted my weight on my thighs and crawled a little forward, towards the closest hedge. ...A few more steps...

And I stop, refraining from putting my hand on a little butterfly. It was small, about as big as two of my fingers together. It's wings were yellow, with a red dot on the inside and blue on top of the red. It closed it's wings and opened them again, probably warming them in the sun. I got down like a dog who wants to play and lowered my face closer to the butterfly. It suddenly flew up and around a bit, and landed on my nose, so I crossed my eyes to see it better. The butterfly looked like it was looking at me. I blinked. The butterfly flexed its wings again, and I blinked again. It shrugged and flew away, to the old maple tree, I followed it with my eyes. It hit a leaf and fell down in the grass. I flinched. Ah, well. Then, I proceeded crawling towards the rusty hedge. I stop right in front of it, after a few more moments of crawling. Picking my hand up, I slide my fingers over the rusty metal, wondering, what color it was before it had rusted. Not seeing any visible spots through the rust, I try to scrape some off with my nails. The underside gore a bit orange, but no results on the color. I sighed and stood up with the help of the hedge.

Looking over the playground again, I notice that some of the kids are gone. Probably gone home for the day. I look up at the hill on the other side of the kindergarten's outside area, at the pre-school's building. It looked kind of like a huge yellow box on top of the hill. With bushes and shrubs. Up from the playgrounds to the building led long concrete stairs. I saw a girl with her father going up them, and I looked higher up. I saw my own mother and brother, so I slowly proceeded to the playground. Tsunade, my teacher looked at me and smiled. Next to her, on the bench were the Furiiku twins hand in hand. Miki was fast asleep with his head on his sister's lap, holding her left hand. Emy seemed to see me looking at them and waved with her free hand. I sighed another time and turned to the stairway, walking towards my mom and Itachi. I walked past the willow and the metal rocket, still looking at the twins. They seemed kind of like under-aged lovers, not siblings, but who am I to judge?

''Ah, Sasuke! Before you go, I wanted to tell you; tomorrow, we're expecting a group of kids from another kindergarten. We will be combining the class for 2 to 3 weeks,'' Tsunade said, before hurrying off to part two kids who were fighting. I sighed. More brats who were going to ignore me? Sure, let the game begin, I thought before Itachi messed up my hair and mother took me by the hand. We set off to mother's black Mercedes.


	2. Everybody have Flaws

Flawless

I barely registered anything that happened when I stepped out of my mother's car the next day. Half asleep, I waited for mother to turn the engine off and accompany me to the door. She took her bag and locked the doors, smiling at me and reaching her hand towards me to grab mine. I smiled at her, too, and took her hand, dragging her along the side of the road to the main door, away of the parking lot of the kindergarten. When we reached the single brown plastic door on the other side of the building, mother opened it and let me in, gently smiling. She stepped in herself and bent herself down, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Then, she ruffled my hair and looked in my eyes.

''Be good, ne, Sasuke?'' she asked and I nodded. She smiled at me again and stood back up, turning away. I watched her exit the door, her black waist-length hair swaying behind her. I smiled and turned around myself. In the end of the short hall was a window and a plant, set on a wooden table. I walked forward, looking at the huge fern in front of me. On the right side of the greenery was the music cabinet and opposite was classroom no. 4. There was another hall on the right side, right next to the lobby, which led to the principal's office, the big concert hall and the rest of the building. The stairs which went up led to the kitchen, class no. 1 and class no. 2. The only thing that was downstairs was classroom no. 3. The kindergarten was built on an area with many hills. The workers used dirt to even it out a little bit, but the building was made in 3 floors anyway, at least that's what Emy's mom told me the first time I asked about the kindergarten. Suddenly, I heard a voice down the hall to the other part of the building, so I stepped back, just enough to see into the hall that leads to the rest of the building and I saw Emy, Miki and their mom walking towards me. The Furiiku twins' mom was telling them about the other kids that would be visiting us. I just stood there, maybe waiting for them to notice me when they go by, I don't know. It was pretty hard to miss me because of my dark hair and eyes, the hall behind be was painted in a light, sand-kind of tone. My shirt was red-and-black checkered and my pants were dark blue (jeans), so I was even more noticeable. Mrs. Furiiku looked up from her kids and saw me standing there, looking at them, so she smiled at me.

''Good morning, Sasuke! How are you doing?'' she asked, making Emy and Miki look at me too. I simply smirk and wave my hand at them, watching their faces light up with joy. Emy, who was walking in between Miki and her mother, quickly hooked her hand out of Miki's and ran up to me, hugging me. She knocked my air out of my lungs, and I awkwardly patted her on the back. Nobody but my mother had showed me this kind of affection, so it took me by surprise. Over her back, while she was latching onto me, I observed the others' faces. Mrs. Furiiku was giggling and Miki had blushed all the way to his ears. The red really suited him, somehow. Emy sniffled and slowly let go of me, so I quietly asked, ''are you okay?'' She let out a sheepish laugh and blushed a bit.

''I got a cold,'' she said and turned around, facing the same way I was. Mrs. Furiiku sighed happily and took Miki by her hand, starting walking towards me and Emy. I could hear the girl in front of me giggle. We both turned around and continued towards the door of classroom 4.

Classroom no. 4 was divided in 5 different rooms. When you come in through the door that leads to the main hall, there's the children's locker room. There were two wooden benches in the middle, and wooden little lockers for the kids. The door that led further to the classroom was in the far left corner. Beside it, there was a large mirror. The teachers kept their jackets and clothes on hooks that were right next to the door that led out to the main hall. The classroom was divided into 2 areas: one for playing and the other one had tables. We ate on the right part of the room and played with toys on the other. There were 3 more doors in the room, one led to the small attached kitchen with the few counters that stored plates, forks, knives, spoons and glasses. Another door, on the left of the room, led to the bathrooms classroom no. 4 shared. There were 4 sinks, 4 toilet stalls and even a shower, which was unusual for kindergartens to have. All around the bathroom's back and left side there were little hooks with wooden racks above them. The children stored all their towels, toothbrushes and toothpastes there. If somebody didn't have a towel or their toothpaste or cup with them, their friends would lend them out. Sometimes, there were fights breaking out because the kids couldn't decide who would lend their items out to the one person who didn't have theirs. Basically, either they would fight it out and the winner gets the honor of giving their items to the boy or girl who had lost theirs, or the unlucky person would get a share of everyone's toothpaste and/or towel. I had always found it kind of funny.

The last door in the main room led to the bedroom/play-house. On the right of the room, besides the huge windows through which you could see a huge willow and a few flowerbeds, was a pink princess veil, in which there were pillows, stuffed plushies, dolls and barbies, and an plastic house-foldout. There was a plastic stove, plastic kettles and pans, everything. Chairs, tables, even a plastic fridge full of plastic products. On the table, there usually stood a bowl with fake apples, oranges, bananas and grapes. In the middle, separating the two zones, was nothing. An little alley with nothing in or on it. On the left side of the room were countless bunk beds. On the top of the wall were some windows, too. I would usually lay in my bed and stare through them, in the sky. In the far end of the room there were several closets, where the teachers and supervisors or sometimes 'nannies', as we called them, put away the materials and toys the kid's weren't supposed to touch. There were boxes full of paper and documents on them, too.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stepped through the threshold. In the locker room, I put away my shoes and went inside the classroom with my socks. It was the middle of June, so all my jackets were at home, even though it was quite chilly in the mornings. I didn't wait for the twins, because they had already gone inside with their mom. They were usually here very early, since their mom was the principal. She didn't trust them enough to let them go the way through the meadow to the kindergarten alone, I presume. I walked onto the carpet of the main playing area and dropped onto my knees and crawled the rest of the way to the Lego box. I pulled it a little bit more out of the shelf than it was before and took out a few of the bigger pieces I could find. I set them on the fluffy carpet in an even rectangle. Someone dropped on their knees right in front of me, so I looked up from the Lego's and saw Emy and Miki's mother. She smiled at me and took out a few more pieces of the colorful blocks and set them out in front of me. I looked at her, questioningly.

''I saw you yesterday at the big maple. You were probably thinking about how old it is, am I right?'' She said, looking at me with her big, blue eyes. I swallowed my spit, was I really that easy to read?

''Yes, Mrs. Furiiku, I was,'' I started, but she chuckled and interrupted me.

''You can call me Alexandra,'' she said, taking a piece of yellow Lego and putting it on the carpet, a few centimeters away from mine. She, too, made a rectangle out of the big pieces and started making a second layer, when I finally got my courage back and continued my previous sentence.

''I was also wondering about how old the hedge was. It is really rusty. I even tried to scrape the rust off,'' I sighed, ''but to no avail.'' I could see her eyes widen a little, but then she smiled again. Her eyes had a kind of a sparkle in them.

''You've always been a little bit more special than the others, haven't you?'' Mrs. Furiiku asked, picking up a blue, red, green and white Lego brick. ''You've always been so mindful of others, so conservative. You see, everything has a value. Maybe not exactly a financial one, but a value nonetheless. Kind of how nothing is perfect, too. Everything has it's flaws and imperfections,'' she said, looking at the colorful bricks in her hands. Then, she put her hands down and let the Lego fall on the carpet. She took them and put them the right way, and motioned at them.

''What do you see?'' She asked me, looking at me expectantly. I looked at the bricks, then back at her. I blinked and wrinkled my forehead.

''Those are 4 Lego bricks,'' I said. She chuckled and looked down at them. ''Don't you see anything different?'' I looked at the bricks again. They were the same in form, but not in the colors.

''They are made of different colored plastic,'' I said and she smiled at me.

''That's right. They're different. Just like us, we may be the same in size and in form, but we are all special. Even identical twins have something that they are different in. Maybe not in the looks, but maybe the personalities or talents don't match. Everyone has their flaws.'' She looked at her wrist watch and then back at me. She smiled and ruffled my hair with her right hand. Mrs. Furiiku stood up and went to the door, but, just before going out, she turned and looked back at me. I stared right back at her.

''I've been the principal for 20 years, but the maple was here before me. But about the hedge I know, it was brown,'' she said and chuckled. She brought up her hand and waved to me, to say goodbye. I waved back and watched her go, before glancing back at the Lego she left behind.

* * *

_''...How can you be so flawless?...''_

* * *

YF-Emy: Hello there, Emy here. I hope you enjoyed chapter no. 2 of 'Flawless'. If you did, please review. Naruto comes in the next chapter. SharinRaven876, cccccCc - thank you guys for adding this story to favorites, it means a lot to me. SharinRaven876 (you actually get double-thanks :D), Gofifarow and bluecandy145, thank you guys for alerting 'Flawless'. I hope many more of you people read and enjoy, so if you could, please review. I'll post the next chapter as fast as I can. Thanks again! See you!


	3. The Boy With The Sun-Colored Hair

Flawless

I don't know for how long I was staring at the Legos, but I looked up when the classroom got noisier. There were sounds of clothes shuffling and voices coming from the lobby. I knew one of them was Mrs. Furiiku's, but the others I did not recognize. Tsunade came in the classroom and told everyone to sit on the carpet and pay attention, because they were going to call in the new children.

''We're going to assign you in groups of either 2 or 3 people,'' the blond teacher said and looked over us, probably counting us, to see if everyone was there. She smiled and nodded to herself afterwards. The door that connected to the hall closed loudly and a voice of a little girl screamed. What I thought was a boy's voice laughed and said, ''you're such a scaredy-cat! It was just the door, Ino!'' I looked at the doorway in hope of seeing something, fisting my hand in the colorful carpet. I guess I was sitting too close to the wall, because I couldn't see anything through the frame except a little of the wooden locker that stood in front of the door. Everyone, who could see something, were smiling at the new kids. I pouted a bit, and turned around; starting to put the Legos away in the box they were supposed to be. I had a few left, when I heard Tsunade's voice again.

''Orochimaru! It's been a long time,'' I looked over my shoulder and saw her hugging a man with pale skin and long, black hair. She had her hands around his neck. The man named Orochimaru was smiling and patted her on the back. After a few moments, they released each other, just to be pushed together again, this time, by a silver-haired man.

''What? No hug for me, dear sister?'' the man said and Tsunade chuckled. She smirked and kissed him on the cheek, making the man blush. Orochimaru cackled and cleared his throat, looking at the kids that were looking at the teachers in front of them. Orochimaru waved and smiled at them. Suddently, Mrs. Furiiku came in the classroom with a girl by her side. The girl had short, blonde hair that was held to the side by a hairpin. She had tears in here eyes. Mrs. Furiiku bent down and whispered something in the girl's ear, and she nodded. The principal smiled and wiped the girl's tears away. ''Kiba was just being mean, see? It's not your fault the wind slammed the door shut.''

The girl sniffled and smiled. Mrs. Furiiku stroked the girl's cheek and stood back up. She smiled at us, who were sitting on the carpet.

''Now, as you already know, there will be an exchange group here for 2 weeks,'' she started and the girl held on to her leg, just realizing that she was standing in front of a dozen of people. Her blonde hair fell over her eyes as she blushed and looked at the floor. ''You will be divided into groups of 2 and 3 people. I will call your names and you have to stand up and walk here by Tsunade,'' Mrs. Furiiku motioned at the blonde woman with her hand. ''Sound's kids, did you hear that?'' She looked at the doorway expectantly and a choir of 'yes's came from the locker room. She smiled at them, too. ''You come stand by Orochimaru and Jiraiya.'' She clapped her hands together twice and chuckled.

''Emy and Miki, come,'' the twins stood up with a 'yes, mom' and made their way up to Tsunade. They smiled at the class and looked at their mother expectantly, which, smiled back at them. ''You guys take care of Ino here, okay?'' the girl that had her hands hooked around Mrs. Furiiku's leg immediately let go and twitched. She slowly looked up to the twins with a little smile, just to see their faces light up with two gorgeous smiles. The girl, Ino, slowly lifted her hand up and waved shyly, and Mrs. Furiiku smiled down at her.

''Hey! Can you speed it up there, I need to take a piss,'' somebody called from the locker room and everyone laughed. I was silent the whole time, watching Emy take Ino by the hand and leading her into the house-playing room, with Miki going behind them. Soon, everyone was silent and Mrs. Furiiku sighed.

''Kiba, come here,'' a boy with brown hair and a wolfish grin stepped in the classroom and stopped by the man called Jiraiya, I assume. He looked over the class and sniffled. Tsunade looked over the kids on the carpet and pointed at the girl beside me.

''Tenten, you get Kiba, now please show him where the bathrooms are,'' she said and winked at the brunette that was now walking towards the boy with the triangles painted on his cheeks. The boy grinned and held his hand out, waiting for the girl to fist-bump him. Tenten smirked and bumped their fists together. She then pulled him by the hand and dragged him away to the bathrooms. Kiba's confused face made half of the class crack up and he chuckled sheeplessly before completely disappearing behind the bathroom's door.

Mrs. Furiiku was looking back at the kids that were hidden from us, and she hummed in thought.

''Naruto?'' and out came a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes. My mouth went dry the moment I looked at him, he reminded me of the sun and the ocean. I looked at Mrs. Furiiku; she was looking at us. Our eyes met, and she smirked at me, making my cheeks color.

''Sasuke?'' I stood up, sighing. ''Here,'' I answered, stepping over a stuffed toy on my way over. I stopped in front of her and rised an eyebrow, as if to ask, ''sure, he was cute, but did you really have to do that?''. She stuck her tongue out and ruffled my hair. I sighed again, turning to the boy, who was eyeing me with amazement. He stared at me for a moment and then blushed. He lifted his hand up and rubbed his right eye with his fist a bit. I sniffled and looked up at Mrs. Furiiku again and asked, ''can we go outside?'' She nodded and pointed her hand to the door. I looked back at the other kids who were still sitting on the carpet, took Naruto's hand and pulled him to the exit.

* * *

YF-Emy: Sorry for taking so long with the chapter... I was on vacation. It's short, though... I had to change the summary too... And again, thank you, SharinRaven876, you get triple-thank-you :) And PM me, I've decided to write a one-shot just for you as my 1st review. You get to choose the details. gaaralover51141, thank you for following! I have also decided, that the 10th reviewer (if this story has one) will also get an one-shot all for themselves. I will try my best to finish the next chapter as soon as possible! Thank you, everybody!


	4. Falling Boyfriend

YF-Emy: Before you start reading, I have to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. My asshole of a brother didn't leave me alone and I had to re-write this for like... 2 times? And I go to 2 schools, and the studies started a week ago, so I didn't really have time either.

Miki-Kun: I'm not an asshole, I re-wrote it for the 3rd time!

YF-Emy: Yes, thank you for that, it was good. Surprisingly...

Miki-Kun: Hey!

YF-Emy: I want to give you a precious dialogue I, Miki and my big sister Madara had about a month ago.

* * *

Madara: Listen, Emy. You are female. Female. Do you understand that? (I have an issue with wanting to be a guy and Miki wants to be a girl, so... Yeah.)

Emy and Miki: But you know, you can't spell ''female'' without ''male''.

Madara: ...So?

Emy: It's the same, because you cant spell ''slaughter'' without ''laughter''. I wanna be a guy, and that's that. Maybe it will happen, maybe not. Who knows?

Miki: ...Yeah, who knows?

* * *

YF-Emy: And this is something that once happened in school.

* * *

Emy: [Standing against the wall, reading some SasuNaru on mobile, when suddenly some girls from my class come up to me.]

Girl no.1: Hey, what are you doing?

Emy: Reading.

Girl no.2: What are you reading? Can we see?

Emy: [Scrolls down to a place where the lemon has ended with an expresssionless face and turns the phone for the girls to see.]

Girl no.1: What's a ''Naruto''?

Emy: Uh.. It's a guy-

Girl no.2: It sounds like some kind of a fish. What's a ''Sasuke''?

Emy: That's a guy too-

Girl no.1: I think it's a sauce. It sounds like a sauce... (In norwegian ''sauce'' is ''saus''. They said ''Sauske'' or someting.)

Girl no.2: [Gasps] Wold it taste good together?

Girl no.1: [Gasps too] And with a bit of an lemon? Mmm~

Emy: [Chuckles] Well you grasped the concept quite nicely... [Goes away while they're still talking about lemon and lime]

Girl no.2: [Sees Emy leaving] Hey, where are you going?

Emy: [Runs away in a fit of laughter]

* * *

Flawless

''Why did we come outside?'' his voice was soft and quiet, I shuddered without any reason whatsoever. We'd already gone down to the playground by the time I actually thought of a reason, so I just led him by the hand to the wooden benches under the willow. He was looking at me, I could feel it, but I didn't dare look back. I felt like I wasn't worthy of him looking at me, I felt imperfect, and it really irked me. I sat him and myself down and he folded his hands in his lap, still looking at me. What furthermore irked me was that I was nervous. I tried to distract myself by peeling the green paint off the bench we were sitting on, while I answered: ''I… wanted to show you the playground…?'' But I guess I didn't sound sure enough and Naruto knew I wasn't telling the truth, and he shrugged it off by chuckling and smiling. I could feel warmth at the side where he was sitting. My stomach hurt a bit and felt funny. I clenched my eyes shut and bit at the inside of my cheek. I felt a little relieved feeling the pain so I allowed myself to breathe a little deeper. Naruto stood up and I stopped biting at the skin in my mouth, listening for steps. I heard the willow's leaves sway in the wind, but no steps. I opened my eyes a bit and peeked out between my lashes and gasped, seeing that Naruto had kneeled in front of me, looking at me with his crystal-clear eyes. He had a worried look in his eyes. ''Are you afraid of me?'' he asked. I chuckled a little and shook my head, making him smile. ''That's good, because I don't bite,'' he looked down at my clenched hand, ''at least I try not to.'' He took my hand in his and I looked down, my eyes widening. I hadn't even felt it. The wood now had a tiny dent in it, the peeling green gone a few centimeters around it. He smiled up to me and said something I couldn't hear because of the sudden wind the ranin between us. It threw a little hair in my face and I sneezed, making him laugh. I smiled and he stood up, dusting himself off. I stood up, too. ''Want me to show you around a bit? Since you're going to be here for a while,'' I offered, putting the stray hair behind my ear, but before he could answer, a female voice came from the hilltop.

''Sasuke, Naruto!'' I turned my head and saw Mrs. Furiiku, with her hands on her hips. Her voice was filled with laughter, so I automatically assumed that she was laughing about me, and snatched Naruto's hand and started dragging him up the hill, not even thinking about the stairs. She saw that something was wrong, so she feigned squealing and squeezed her cheeks, cooing: ''aww, you're so cute! Sasuke, is that your new boyfriend you're dragging there?'' I tripped and landed on my face. Naruto was immediately at his knees beside me, checking for injuries, at what my stomach fluttered even more. I rolled over with a groan and hit my stomach, losing my breath. Mrs. Furiiku hovered above me. ''Love hurts, doesn't it?'' she was still smirking so I glared upwards, hoping that she would shut up, but to no avail. ''Ah, when I was your age...'' Naruto stopped her by poking her on the leg and asking, ''when do we eat? I'm hungry,'' his belly growled, too.

''Aaah...'' She looked at the sky in thought, scratching her cheek. ''That was actually why I came here to get you,'' she said and looked at the clock on her left hand, tapping the glass with her right's index finger. ''If I am correct, the cook should be already serving breakfast, so you better hurry up and go back inside,'' she helped me stand up and brushed off my clothes, smiling kindly. I was still glaring, so I softened my gaze to a little smirk, that had her humming appreciatively. I thanked her, and she stood up, I took Naruto's hand again and this time waited for him to start walking first. He chuckled behind me and tugged on my hand. We walked back up the hill and into the classroom together.

''Sasu~! Come here!'' Emy and Miki waved to me, sitting at the long table with cups of tea and sandwiches. Ino was in between them, munching on a piece of cheese and looking our way, so I shrugged and looked behind at Naruto, who's hand I was still holding in mine. He nodded and smiled so I squeezed his hand and started walking to the twins' places. Sitting down beside Emy, I picked up a cup of tea and waited for Naruto to settle in beside me.

* * *

YF-Emy: Everyone, who alarmed and faved, thank you! And yes, your One-Shot in in the making, Raven! For a hint of the story's plot, you can listen to ''Studio Killers'' song ''Jenny'' on YT. See you in the next chapter!

Miki-Kun: Bye!


End file.
